Mariposas encantadas
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Una continuación de ignorado, o algo así... Sasuke Uchiha tiene muchos encantos, aunque besar parece no ser uno de ellos... (-Venga, Sasuke-kun, si solo ha sido un accidente.)


Una continuación de **ignorado**, o algo así. Más desde el punto de vista de la increíble y pincha-egos Sakura.

**-.-.-.-.-MARIPOSAS ENCANTADAS-.-.-.-.-**

-Ups, fallo mío.

-Tú... no has hecho eso...

-Venga, Sasuke-kun, si solo ha sido un accidente.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía muuchos encantos.

Sí.

Realmente, y aunque dijeran lo contrario, nadie sabía tan bien como ella todos los encantos que él tenía. Demasiados.

Pero qué demonios, no era la sonrisa arrogante uno de ellos, o la actitud arrogante, o sus besos arrogantes. No.

Bueno, quizás solo un poco.

Aun así, había algo que superaba todos esos rasgos de chico rebelde soy-el-mejor y hago que mojes las bragas con una mirada.

Su rostro durmiente.

Sakura lo veía mucho. No era que ella quisiera verlo, pero últimamente simplemente aparecía en la biblioteca y se sentaba a su lado, brazos cruzados y actitud desesperante. Sin decir palabra.

Bueno, la parte de no decir nada comenzó al segundo día, cuando ella volvió a negarse a responderle (y tras el codazo que le metió en las costillas cuando intentó volver a besarla) y él decidió dejar de parecer idiota hablando solo mientras la bibliotecaria le miraba desde el escritorio con ojos que pestañeaban a mil por hora y posición insinuante. Parecía que fuera a despegar con cada parpadeo.

A veces ella giraba la mirada y veía su silueta de reojo sin que él lo notara. Otras, podía detallarle sin tapujos, cuando él se acostaba en la mesa, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, casi parecía un niño sin preocupaciones y ella se sentía una pederasta.

Así que se levantaba de la mesa y se iba.

Cuando él despertaba, ella ya se había marchado.

Sin embargo, incluso en el camino a casa, recordaba ese rostro calmado y hermoso. Casi parecía que las mariposas en su estómago pugnaban por volar libres para mirarlo mientras dormía.

("Idiota arrogante", pensó mientra él hacía esa mueca que usaba por sonrisa, aún durmiendo)

Se preguntaba en qué estaría soñando.

.

.

Están en clase de física, el profesor explica a los de la primera fila olvidándose del resto y él aprovecha para pegar una cabezada. Cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano y el codo en la mesa. Mala posición.

Lo ve a dos mesas por delante de ella. La chica de delante también, mientras lanza un suspiro que se evapora en el aire y calienta sus orejas. Y realmente no le gusta esa sensación que parece envolver su ser. No le gusta nada.

Porque, cuando están a solas en el rincón de la biblioteca que se ha vuelto suyo, lo ve dormir y parece que su cuerpo se relaja con cada respiración. Le gusta mirarlo. Pero cuando hay alguien más que comparte su secreto parece simplemente incorrecto.

_¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?_

Recuerda su voz ronca y divertida.

No lo está, piensa, mientras pasa por su mesa y su codo choca poco accidentalmente con el brazo en el que se apoya _su_ cabeza.

Pum.

-Ups.

(...)

.

Poco a poco él deja atrás su cabreo por haberle tirado de la silla y dejado en una posición poco favorecedora delante de la clase. Vuelve al rincón de la biblioteca junto a ella, y cuando no duerme la observa, leyendo, las pestañas moviéndose con cada línea y la respiración lenta y suave, acompasada.

Cuando se acuesta en la mesa, el turno cambia y la ve mirarle mientras él entrecierra los ojos fingiendo dormir.

A veces cree que puede oler el amor en el aire, pero luego recuerda que esas mariconadas son cosa de Naruto y solo sigue mirándola.

Sigue sin saber qué hacer para poder volver a besarla.

Sasuke Uchiha tiene muchos encantos, aunque besar parece no ser uno de ellos.

.

.

_Y quizá, sí que va a haber una conti para esto, peeeero, como me parece que si digo que hay conti no hay y si sí quiero seguirlo, al final no escribo nada..._

_La cosa es que esto es un minific que realmente no aclara ni avanza mucho, pero salió así... qué se le va a hacer xD_

_Por cierto, siento no continuar lo que debería, peeero estoy jilipollas escribiendo lo que me salga y no estudiando para selectividad -debería hacerlo y olvidarme de ordenadores, pero me vienen todas las ideas cuando estoy haciendo el examen, y luego me quejo de que no me da tiempo acabar._

_Bueno a nadie le importa eso._

_Si tenéis alguna duda, que sé que me ha salido algo lioso, no dudéis en preguntar que yo os aclaro._

_Graciiiiiias por leer. Espero que me digáis si es muy corto, muy mierda, o si queréis un conti como dios manda._

_O si se da el caso, que os a gustado xD._

_Nos leemos ;)_


End file.
